


Panda Express

by Adrianna99



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, It's not really that surprising, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Surprise Ending, food court, sort of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/pseuds/Adrianna99
Summary: Yuuri doesn't work at Panda Express.  But the really hot Russian guy with silver hair doesn't know that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have been working on other things, like my multi-chap, but... this happened instead. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Remind me, Phichit, why are we in the mall eating mediocre Chinese food?" Yuuri asked, picking apathetically at his chow mein.

Phichit kicked him in the shin, making the flimsy table they were sitting at shake."Because I'd rather study here than in our dorm, and we’re supporting Leo’s location of employment,” he said, tapping on his chemistry textbook as he shoveled another mouthful of rice into his mouth.

Yuuri kicked him back, and then said, "The library exists, you know."

Phichit raised an eyebrow."There isn't Chinese food in the library," he said."Yuuri, just study, OK?You can pick next time."

"Fine," Yuuri grumbled, but went back to annotating his English lit book.

They studied like that for a while, an island of silence in the otherwise bustling food court, until Phichit said, "Yuuri, I'm almost done with this chapter.You wanna finish up, get ice cream, and then go back to the dorm?"

"Sounds good," Yuuri mumbled without looking up.He fumbled for his water while trying to scribble a note in the margins of his book, but his fingers collided with the cup and it tipped over, spilling its contents on the table and Yuuri's lap. "Ah!  Crap!"Yuuri exclaimed, jumping up as water dribbled over the edge of the table and dripped on the floor.

Phichit lifted his textbook, eyed the ice cubes melting on the table, and sighed."Smooth."

Yuuri glared at him, and then set down his book on the dry part of the table.The two students did their best to mop up the spill with the three napkins they had left, but Yuuri's cup had been more than half full and it wasn't nearly enough."Crap," Yuuri muttered again, and then said louder, "I'm going to get more napkins."

"OK," Phichit said, distracted with trying to stop the water from dripping on him.Yuuri pulled his wet sweatshirt off, left it on the chair, and then walked quickly over to the Panda Express he and Phichit had gotten their lunches from.He was painfully aware of the wet spots on his clothes.The sweatshirt he had been wearing was big on him, so most of the water had gotten on that, but he was still worried about looking like he had peed himself.It would be mortifying if anyone asked.

Yuuri stood in front of the napkin dispenser and tried to pat himself dry, glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose until he pushed them back up with a finger.With a sigh, he gathered more napkins into a bundle, but just as he was turning a hand came down on his shoulder.

“Hello!” a man said cheerfully, accent clipping his words.“You work here, right?”

Yuuri froze, eyes wide, before indignation flooded his chest.Sure, his t-shirt was about the same color as the Panda Express employees, but just because he was Asian didn't mean he was Chinese and worked at a fast food place in the mall.

Yuuri slowly turned, a sharp rebuke on the tip of his tongue, but as soon as he caught sight of the man behind him every English word he knew decided to go on vacation, because the man was _beautiful_.   He was tall and willowy, with long fingers and aristocratic features that somehow gave him an almost ethereal air.He had had soft-looking silvery hair that was cut short in back and swept artfully over his left eye in front.His eyes were a clear, piercing blue, and Yuuri was suddenly sure that the man could see into his soul.The man wore red Converse sneakers, light-wash jeans and a sweatshirt from Yuuri’s university, but somehow even the simple clothes made him look unfairly attractive.Yuuri was terrible around unfairly attractive people.

He was distantly aware that he was gaping as the man gave him an expectant, heart-shaped smile, and managed to stammer, “I… Um… Uh…”

Without waiting the five years it would take for Yuuri to form a complete sentence, the man continued, “Do you know where the napkins are?”

Yuuri managed to snap his mouth shut and stepped aside wordlessly.The man laughed, a bright, happy sound.“Thank you,” he said, eyes shining as he smiled at Yuuri.“I’m silly sometimes.”

Yuuri made a muffled squeaking noise, his own napkins clutched tightly in his fists.

The man bent to take a few napkins from the dispenser, and said, “Hey, would you like to get coffee with me when you shift is over?”He turned, to find himself talking to empty air.

Yuuri was long gone.

***

“I swear, Chris, he was the most adorable person I’ve ever met,” Viktor exclaimed as the two students walked into the mall.

Christophe hummed, nodding indulgently.“Should I be insulted, Viktor?” he asked, smiling flirtatiously.“I’ve never heard you rant this way about _me.”_

Viktor laughed a little.He knew it was Chris’s modus operandi to flirt with anything that moved, despite the fact that he and his longtime boyfriend were planning on getting married once Chris finished school.“I’m sorry,” Viktor said, and then clasped his hands together under his chin.“But he was just so cute!I don’t know how to describe it.”

“Describe _him_ , then,” Chris said with a shrug.“So I know who to creep shot if I see him.”

“He was a bit shorter than me,” Viktor said.“He has black hair that was ruffled so attractively, like he just got out of bed, and glasses that made his dazzling chocolate eyes look so innocent and captivating.He looked so cuddly, I just wanted to hug him!”

“And that would be sexual harassment,” Chris reminded him, bumping his shoulder.“Did you even talk to him?”

Viktor nodded, face falling a bit.“I tried to ask him if he wanted to get coffee with me,” he replied.“But he left.I want to ask again.”

“Viktor, if people leave after you ask them out, that generally means no,” Chris said, not unkindly.“Even I know that.”

Viktor sighed.“I know,” he admitted.“And if he says no I’ll leave him alone.I just want to try one last time.Maybe he’s just shy.”

“I haven’t seen you obsess over someone like this in a long time,” Chris mused.“This guy must be something special.”

Viktor shrugged.“I don’t know too much about him,” he admitted.“But he didn’t immediately try to flirt with me like most people do, he was helpful when I asked, and he didn’t make fun of me when I was stupid.And he’s also drop-dead adorable.”

Chris raised an eyebrow.“So what’s your plan, then?” he asked.“I mean, you saw him yesterday.He might not be working today.”

“I’m going to ask anyway,” Viktor said determinedly.“Maybe his coworkers can tell me when his next shift is.” Chris raised a doubtful eyebrow, but let Viktor drag him to the counter of the fast-food restaurant.

“How can I help you?” the bored college student at the register asked.

“Fried rice, please,” Chris said before Viktor could say anything about his newest crush.

The employee turned his attention to Viktor after inputting the order.“I wanted to ask about one of your employees,” Viktor said.

The employee narrowed his eyes.“You can register an official complain with the management,” he said, sounding a little suspicious.

Viktor quickly held up his hands.“No, no, no complaints here,” he exclaimed, and then leaned a little closer and said in a low voice, “It’s different.”

The employees eyes narrowed.“If you don’t have an official complaint-”

Viktor’s eyes flicked down to the employee’s name tag before returning to his face.“Listen, Leo,” he said.“I met one of your employees here yesterday, and he was very nice to me, but he left before I could ask him out.If he working today?”

Leo’s eyes narrowed further, and he absently ran his fingers through his longish brown hair.“What’s his name?” he asked.

Viktor chewed on his lip.“I don’t know,” he admitted. “I didn’t see a name tag.But he’s a few centimeters shorter than me, with messy black hair and blue-framed glasses and really expressive deep brown eyes.”

Leo frowned.“We don’t have anyone working here that fits that description,” he said, and then his eyes widened.“Wait, are you talking about _Yuuri?”_

Viktor shrugged helplessly.

Leo nervously glanced over his shoulder, and then pulled his phone out of his pocket.He unlocked it and tapped on it for a moment before turning the screen to face Viktor.On the screen was a picture of four young men with their arms around each other, grinning in front of a tree in full autumn color.One of the young men was Leo, and two of the others were unfamiliar, but the man in the middle, grinning in delight as his glasses slipped down his nose a little, was definitely Viktor’s crush.

“That’s him!” Viktor exclaimed excitedly, jabbing a finger at the picture.“That’s who I was talking about!”

Leo glanced down at his phone.“Yeah, that’s Yuuri,” he said, and then looked up at Viktor.“But he doesn’t work here.”

Viktor blinked.“He doesn’t?”

Leo shook his head.“Never has.”

Viktor smiled charmingly at him.“Do you think you could give me his number?” he asked.

Leo’s face went blank.“No offense, dude, but I’m not giving my friend’s number to some random guy in the mall food court,” he said.Viktor opened his mouth to protest, but Leo cut him off.“Is there anything else I can get you?” he asked, handing Chris, who had stayed surprisingly quiet, his fried rice.

Viktor closed his mouth.“No,” he muttered, subdued.Of course, it made sense.There was no way Leo would give his friend’s number to someone he had never met.It was good to know Yuuri had good friends, at least, even if Viktor would never be a part of that.

Chris paid for his food, and then gently tugged Viktor’s arm.“Come on,” he said.They were quiet until they were out of earshot.“Sorry that didn’t work out, Viktor,” Chris said sympathetically.

Viktor just sighed.He had nothing to go on, now.He had no idea how old Yuuri was, if he was still in school, where he lived, and Leo clearly wasn’t going to give him any more information.He didn’t want to give up, but he really had no choice.

***

“Hey, Yuuri,” Leo said thoughtfully as he sat down on one of the beds in Yuuri and Phichit’s dorm room.Phichit, Yuuri, Leo, and Leo’s boyfriend and roommate Guang-Hong had gathered for their weekly movie night, since they didn’t get to see each other that much during the week.

“Yeah?” Yuuri asked, helping himself to some of the popcorn Leo had brought as he walked over to the other bed.

“Something really weird happened at work the other day,” Leo said carefully.

“What, did someone try to sell you illegal stuff again?” Phichit snickered as he flopped on the bed with Yuuri, practically on top of him.Yuuri wheezed, and shoved Phichit until he was lying on Yuuri’s legs rather than his chest.

Leo grimaced.“No, no drugs,” he said.“Someone was asking after you, Yuuri.”

“After me?” Yuuri repeated, surprised.Phichit sat up, to Yuuri’s immense relief.

“Why would someone be asking after Yuuri at Panda Express?” Guang-Hong added, settling himself on the bed next to Leo.

Leo shrugged as he put an arm around Guang-Hong’s shoulders.“No idea,” he said.“He seemed to think you work there.He described you pretty accurately.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened as a terrible thought occurred to him.“Wait, was he tall and good-looking, with silver hair and an accent?” he asked.

Leo nodded slowly.“Yeah, you actually know him?” he said in surprise.Yuuri buried his face in his hands and groaned.

Phichit patted his friend’s shoulder’s sympathetically, and then told Leo and Guang-Hong, “The other day when we were studying at the mall, Yuuri spilled water on himself, and then when he was getting napkins some guy asked if he worked at Panda Express.”

“That’s… actually a little racist,” Guang-Hong said with a frown.

“It sort of makes sense,” Yuuri mumbled from behind his hands.“My shirt was the same color as the one you wear to work, Leo, and I was hanging around the restaurant for a while.And he didn’t sound like a native English speaker, so maybe he didn’t know any better.”

“Why are you defending him?” Leo asked, and then his eyes widened.“Oh, wait!You think he’s cute!”

Yuuri didn’t answer, but the tips of his ears went red.Behind Yuuri, Phichit nodded vehemently and mouthed, _He totally does._

“What was he saying about me?” Yuuri muttered, and then looked up at Leo in horror.“Wait, did he want to complain about me?I don’t even work there!Are you going to get in trouble?”

Leo smiled.“Yuuri, relax,” he said.“He _definitely_ didn’t want to complain about you.”

Phichit wiggled his eyebrows.“Then what _did_ he want?” he said slyly.

Guang-Hong rolled his eyes.“I bet he wanted to ask Yuuri out, is that right?” he said, looking up at Leo, who nodded in surprise.

“Yeah, how did you know?”

Guang-Hong gave Yuuri a small smile.“Yuuri doesn’t seem to realize that he’s good-looking, but that doesn’t mean that no one does.”

Leo shrugged, and then turned his attention back to Yuuri.“He seemed pretty smitten,” he said.“Dude, what did you do?”

“I don’t know!” Yuuri wailed, flopping back and narrowly avoiding hitting his head on the wall.“I just awkwardly stared at him, and then showed him where the napkins were before running away.Why would he want to ask _me_ out?”

Phichit, Leo, and Guang-Hong exchanged exasperated looks.“Did you give him Yuuri’s number?” Phichit asked.

Leo shook his head.“Of course not,” he said.“I’m not going to give Yuuri’s number to some random dude at the mall.”

“Oh my god, this is so embarrassing,” Yuuri groaned, covering his face with a pillow.

Guang-Hong laughed.“You definitely think he’s cute,” he said, smiling.“Yuuri, what’s the harm?If he really wants to ask you out, you should go out with him.  He's obviously putting effort into trying to find you.You clearly like him, and if he turns out to be a creep you can just kick him where it hurts and run away.”

“Yeah, you should get yourself out there,” Phichit agreed, nudging Yuuri’s leg with his foot.“Actually date someone like normal college student, rather than sitting in our room on Saturday nights eating chips and reading textbooks.”

“You’re single too,” Yuuri pointed out, voice muffled from under the pillow.

Phichit gave him a look.“I’m single because I want to be,” he said primly.“If I wanted to date, I could have anyone I wanted.”

Yuuri took the pillow off his face and sat up against the wall, face still red.“There’s no point, anyway,” he said reasonably, but sounded a little disappointed.“I have no idea how to contact him, even if I wanted to.I don’t even know his name!I’ll probably never see him again.”

***

The next week found Viktor and Chris making their way into the mall food court again.

“Viktor, this is getting a little pathetic,” Chris whined as he followed Viktor into the cool interior of the mall.“Stalking out Panda Express every day isn’t going to help anything.We know he doesn’t work there.”

“This is the only place I’ve seen him,” Viktor said, and then gave Chris his best puppy dog eyes.“Please, Chris.If I don’t see him today, I’ll give up.Just one last time.”

Chris rolled his eyes.“I know you, Viktor, you won’t give up,” he said in exasperation.“Fine, one last time, but this is _really_ the last time I’m letting you drag me along.If I eat any more chow mein I won’t be able to fit into my wedding tuxedo.”

Viktor gave him a long look.“You’re not getting married for at least two years, Chris,” he said patiently.

Chris gave him a look back.“You know what fast food does to my figure,” he said indignantly.Viktor rolled his eyes, but didn’t dignify that with a response as he went up to the counter at Panda Express.

Leo gave him and Chris a long look.“I assume you’re not here for the fabulous cuisine,” he said flatly.

Viktor bit his lip nervously.Although he and Chris had been back to Panda Express every day for a week, this was the first time they had seen Leo again.

“Chow mein and kung pao chicken, please,” Chris said, conveniently forgetting his concerns about his figure.Leo put in the order and then glanced at Viktor.

“Anything for you?” he asked.

“Just a water,” Viktor replied dejectedly.

Leo gave them their order and Chris and Viktor paid, but just before they could walk away Leo said, “Hey.”

Viktor half-turned.“Yes?”

Leo ran his fingers through his hair, and then said, “Um… You might want to sit on the left side of the food court today.Near the Haägen-Dazs.”

A slow smile spread across Viktor’s face.“Thank you,” he said sincerely.

Leo gave him a curt nod.“If you hurt him, I’ll kick you ass,” he said, and then turned his attention back to his job.

Viktor turned to Chris, eyes shining.“Come on!” he exclaimed, and practically dragged his friend across the food court.It took Viktor a moment of searching, but after a long moment he spotted a familiar head of ruffled black hair, bent over a book at a table off to the side.Viktor took a deep breath before approaching, Chris hanging back.Yuuri’s eyes flicked up to meet his when he got closer, and he sat up straight, looking terrified. 

“Hi,” Viktor said, smiling gently.Yuuri blinked, speechless.

Another man sitting at Yuuri’s table, who Viktor had failed to notice because he wasn’t Yuuri, said, “So this is the guy Leo was talking about?”

“I’m Viktor,” Viktor said amiably.

The other man grinned.“He’s Yuuri,” he said, and then got to his feet.“I'll give you two a moment.”He ambled in the direction of the ice cream store, hands in his pockets.

Viktor took his vacated chair.“Hi,” he said again, in a quieter voice.“So I guess you don’t work at Panda Express.”

Yuuri stared at him, wide-eyed, and then blurted, “I’m so sorry!I didn’t mean to lie, you just surprised me, and then-”

“It’s OK, Yuuri,” Viktor said.“I should be apologizing, for making assumptions.Can we start over?”Yuuri swallowed, but nodded.

Viktor stuck out a hand.“My name is Viktor Nikiforov,” he said.“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Y-Yuuri Katsuki,” Yuuri stammered, shaking his hand.“Nice to meet you too.”

Viktor gave him a smile that Yuuri tentatively returned, blushing cutely.“Now that we know each other, Yuuri,” Viktor said.“Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Yuuri gave him another shy smile, face pink and deep brown eyes bright.“I’d like that a lot, Viktor,” he replied.“Just not at Panda Express.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who might not know, Panda Express is a questionably authentic Chinese-American fast food chain, which I obviously don't own. Viktor wasn't intentionally trying to be racist, he just doesn't think before he speaks sometimes and he was overwhelmed by Yuuri's cuteness.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, feel free to comment/ask questions if you have any or talk to me [here](https://iwritebetterthanispeak.tumblr.com/), and have a fabulous day, dear reader!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short sequel that I couldn't resist writing.
> 
> Inspired in part by HunnyBook, and encouraged by MagicalMirai.
> 
> Enjoy!

_One Year Later_

 

“Yuuuuuri!” Viktor whined, letting himself into their apartment and flopping on the couch. 

Yuuri laughed as he wandered out from the kitchen.After dating for four months, Viktor had asked Yuuri to move in with him for the next year of college.Viktor was a year older, but he was also doing a five-year program, so he would still be in school even when Yuuri was a senior. 

“What is it now, Viktor?” Yuuri asked, sitting down next to his boyfriend. 

Viktor rested his head in Yuuri’s lap.“People are so mean,” he complained.“Three people bumped into me on the street, Yuuri. _Three._ And none of them apologized.” 

Yuuri smiled a little, stroking Viktor’s hair.The Russian man was well-known among his friends to be over-dramatic, but he generally wasn’t quite this extra.“What is it really?” Yuuri asked. 

Viktor looked up at him with wide blue eyes, and then whispered, “I did really badly on my Psych test,” he said.“It’s twenty percent of my grade.I’m not sure I’ll pass the course if I don’t get to retake it.” 

Yuuri frowned a little.“Do you know what you did wrong?” he asked. 

Viktor nodded.“I’m just scared that the professor won’t let me retake the test.” 

Yuuri raised an eyebrow.“You should email her,” he said.“And if she says you can retake it, I’ll help you study.” 

Viktor lit up.“Really?” 

Yuuri nodded, and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend’s forehead.“I don’t know much about psychology, but I can probably manage to quiz you out of a textbook,” he replied. 

Viktor flung his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders, pulling him down for a kiss.“You’d really do that for me?” he said. 

Yuuri nodded, a little embarrassed.“Of course, Vitya.” 

Viktor pressed his face into Yuuri’s stomach and mumbled, “I love you.” 

Yuuri kept stroking his boyfriend’s hair.Viktor had first told Yuuri he loved him about four months after they had first started dating, and he had claimed that it had pained him to wait so long.Yuuri still hadn’t managed to say the words.He knew that Viktor knew he loved him just as much- they were both prone to small gestures that displayed their love, like picking up coffee exactly when the other needed it, or staying up extra late to help the other study, or going on surprise dates to where they had first met when the other was stressed- but Yuuri hadn’t expressly told Viktor that he loved him.His anxiety got in the way.Even though he and Viktor had been living together since the beginning of the school year, more than seven months ago, Yuuri still lay awake at night sometimes wondering when the illusion would shatter.Even as Viktor held him close and kissed him and spoiled him and cherished him, the anxieties nagged at the edges of Yuuri’s consciousness, pointing out that eventually Viktor would realize that Yuuri wasn’t good enough, wasn’t strong enough, wasn’t smart enough.Viktor could do so much  _better_  than him. 

_I_ _love you._ It was on the tip of Yuuri’s tongue, but he said instead, “Why don’t you email her now?” 

“OK!” Viktor said brightly, and then gave Yuuri another deep kiss before wandering away to email his professor.Yuuri smiled as he pulled out his phone to text Phichit, unsurprised to see that he had three missed messages.

 

**Phichit [3:04]**

Going out with the bf, we still on for later?

 

**Phichit [3:09]**

Leo says he and GH are still free

 

**Phichit: [3:09]**

Also watch out for Viktor, Leo says he’s a hurricane today

 

Yuuri smiled, and texted his friend back.

 

**You [3:13]**

We’re still on for later at our place, Viktor’s good, see u then

 

He turned off his phone just as Viktor waltzed back into the living room and sat next to him.“She already emailed back,” he said happily.“I can retake the test on Monday.” 

“Are you going to be ready in three days?” Yuuri asked. 

Viktor gave him a coy smile and fluttered his eyelashes.“I will if you study with me,” he said. 

Yuuri rolled his eyes.“You don’t have to try to seduce me, Vitya, I already said I’d help you.” 

Viktor jumped up with a grin.“Come on, Yuura,” he said happily, grabbing Yuuri’s hand and pulling him up.“Let’s go.” 

“Where are we going?” Yuuri laughed as Viktor grabbed his backpack and pulled him out the door. 

“The mall,” Viktor answered simply, and Yuuri groaned. 

“Viktor, we literally went on a date there last week,” he complained.“Do you really want to study in the mall food court?” 

“It’s romantic,” Viktor sighed happily, wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders as they walked up the street.“It’s where we first met.” 

Yuuri snorted.“Where I made a fool of myself,” he pointed out. 

Viktor squeezed Yuuri tightly.“You were adorable,” he said sweetly.“I was the one that chased after you like a smitten puppy.” 

Yuuri leaned his head against Viktor’s shoulder.The angle was a bit awkward while walking, but it was worth it when Viktor turned his head and planted a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead.“Yeah, I’ve heard the story from Chris plenty,” Yuuri laughed. 

Viktor groaned.“He exaggerates it far too much,” he complained.“I swear, I only went once a day, and only for a few hours.I didn’t live at the mall like he makes it sound.” 

Yuuri chuckled, kissing Viktor’s jaw.“I still think it’s sweet,” he admitted a little shyly. 

Viktor made a cooing sound and clutched at Yuuri as they entered the mall.“Come on,” the Russian man whispered in Yuuri’s ear.“Let’s travel back to the place where fate first destined we cross paths.” 

“You mean Panda Express?” Yuuri replied, rolling his eyes, but he let Viktor drag him over to the fast food restaurant. 

“Leo’s working,” Viktor observed, studying the menu as if he didn’t know exactly what he wanted.Since they had started dating, Viktor had dragged Yuuri to the Panda Express at the mall at least twice a month.They both basically had the menu memorized, and most of the employees recognized them.It made Yuuri a little glad that he and Viktor hadn’t met an an expensive three star restaurant.His student budget wouldn’t be able to afford it. 

“Hey, you guys,” Leo said as Yuuri and Viktor reached the register.“The usual?” 

“Yep,” Yuuri replied, taking out his wallet. 

Viktor grabbed his wrist.“Let me pay, Yuuri,” he said.“After all, I’m the instigator of this date.” 

Yuuri smiled gently up at his boyfriend.“Thanks, Vitya.” 

“I’m getting cavities,” Leo deadpanned. 

Yuuri laughed.“Like you and Guang-Hong weren't this sweet when you started dating,” he teased. 

Leo grinned.“I’m not saying we weren’t,” he said.“But we mellowed out after a few months.You two have been dating for a year and you still act like you’re shy, smitten teenagers on your third date.” 

“He’s not wrong,” Viktor said, handing Leo the exact change as Yuuri accepted their tray of food. 

“Guang-Hong and I’ll be over around six,” Leo told him. 

Yuuri nodded.“Sounds good.” 

Leo gave Yuuri a small smile.“Also, Phichit and Seung-gil are over in the middle of the food court, so if you’re here for a quiet, romantic date over cheap Chinese food I’d advise you stay away.” 

“Thanks,” Viktor laughed, and then wrapped and arm around Yuuri’s waist as they ventured out to find a table.Yuuri couldn’t help but look for his friend, even though he and Viktor would have to avoid them if they had any hope of getting some studying in. 

After Yuuri had moved in with Viktor, Phichit had applied to a program to get assigned a random roommate to rent his own apartment with, and had gotten paired with a stoic Korean man named Seung-gil Lee.The two hadn’t really gotten along at first, but after a wild party that Yuuri didn’t know all the details about, they found that they had more in common than expected.A few months later, they had started dating, and their relationship mostly consisted of bickering, being sickeningly sweet with each other, or sucking face. 

Yuuri stood on his tiptoes, and spotted Phichit and Seung-gil shamelessly making out at one of the tables.As Yuuri watched, a family with small children got up and moved away from the two college students. 

“Yeah, let’s go over here,” Yuuri said with a laugh, leading Viktor over to a table in a secluded corner of the food court. 

“Perfect,” Viktor declared, setting his backpack down on the chair with a thud.“Eat first, then study?” 

Yuuri made an exasperated face, but nodded.If they ate while they studied, Viktor would inevitably get food on the expensive textbook.Yuuri sat down across from Viktor and slid him his plate of fried rice and vegetables before digging into his own chow mein.Viktor smiled adoringly, and then reached across the table and took Yuuri’s hand as he began to eat.Yuuri stifled a smile, sure he was blushing.Even after a year, the little romantic gestures Viktor performed made him feel embarrassed and pleased. 

“Tell me about your classes,” Viktor said, completely focused on Yuuri.“I feel like I haven’t gotten the chance to really talk to you in a while.” 

Yuuri shrugged.It was true that he and Viktor had both been busy with school, and they often didn’t get a chance to have a long conversation before collapsing into bed together and sleeping.Yuuri launched into a story about the kid in his European Literature class that insisted on reading passages of whatever book they were reading in French, even if it was printed in English.Viktor laughed and winced and smiled at all the right times, and didn’t once take his eyes off Yuuri as he ate. 

When they were finished eating, Viktor pulled out his textbook.“What chapter?” Yuuri asked, cracking open the thick book.It looked new, like it had barely been opened. 

“Um… the first fifteen chapters?” Viktor said nervously. 

Yuuri stifled a sigh, nodding.“OK then,” he said, and flicked through, looking for something easy.“Alright, Vitya, tell me about classical conditioning.”

***

It wasn’t until almost nine o’clock that night that Phichit managed to corner Viktor in the kitchen.“Do you have it?” he said in a low voice, leaning against the door frame as Viktor opened the microwave and pulled out a bag of popcorn. 

Phichit, Seung-gil, Leo, Guang-Hong, Chris, and his fiancé were all over at Viktor and Yuuri’s apartment for monthly movie night, a tradition that had started with Yuuri and his friends and had only grown. 

Viktor laughed nervously.“You make it sound like I’m selling drugs,” he said, avoiding the question. 

Phichit was having none of it.Taking the popcorn out of Viktor’s hands, he said sternly, “Answer the question.” 

Viktor covered his face with his hands.“Yes, I have it,” he mumbled.“It’s buried in the bottom of my sock drawer.” 

Phichit nodded in satisfaction, taking out a bowl and dumping the popcorn in.“Are you still going to do it on Monday?” he asked. 

Viktor nodded.“I’m going to take him out after my Psych test,” he replied.“He’ll think it’s just a thank you date.” 

Seung-gil wandered into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Phichit’s waist, resting his chin on Phichit’s shoulder.“Yuuri wants to know if you’re voting for  _Nightmare on Elm Street_  or  _Sound of Music_ ,” he said to Viktor. 

Viktor raised an eyebrow.“Yuuri should be able to guess,” he replied. 

Seung-gil nodded.“You were right, Katsuki,” he called over his shoulder. 

“Cool,  _Nightmare_  it is,” Yuuri called back, and Guang-Hong groaned.He had been the only one to vote for  _Sound of Music_. 

Seung-gil turned his attention back to Viktor and Phichit.“Why do I feel like I’ve interrupted a secret meeting?” he asked. 

“Viktor is going to propose to Yuuri on Monday,” Phichit told his boyfriend. 

“Phichit!” Viktor gasped. 

Phichit raised an eyebrow.“Seung-gil won’t tell, right?” he said, glancing at his boyfriend.Seung-gil nodded.Viktor sighed, but had to admit that Phichit had a point.Seung-gil was a reticent person, despite being physically affectionate with his lover.It was unlikely he’d tell Yuuri about Viktor’s plans and ruin the surprise. 

“Are you nervous?” Seung-gil asked. 

Viktor stared at him.“Of  _course_  I’m nervous!” he exclaimed shrilly, and then lowered his voice.“I’m going to ask the love of my life to marry me.What if he says no?” 

“He won’t,” Phichit said soothingly.“Anyone who sees the way Yuuri looks at you could tell you that.” 

“You’ll be fine,” Seung-gil added calmly.“He’ll probably cry, but he’ll say yes.You have nothing to worry about.” 

“And I’ll be there to take plenty of pictures,” Phichit added with a grin. 

Viktor laughed a little shakily.“Yeah, you’re right,” he agreed.“I’m sure he’ll say yes. I’m just jittery, you know?” 

Seung-gil nodded.“I know if I was going to propose to someone, I’d probably be pissing myself.” 

“Charming,” Phichit laughed, and then beckoned Viktor back into the living room.“Come on.I want to get a betting pool going on how many times Guang-Hong screams.” 

“Mean,” Guang-Hong pouted, leaning into Leo’s chest where they were settled in a nest of pillows on the floor. 

Leo laughed, and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek.“It’s OK, I’ll protect you,” he teased.Guang-Hong just huffed. 

Yuuri smiled beautifully up at Viktor, and shifted to the left a little to make room on the couch.Viktor smiled back, heart swelling as he sat and put an arm around Yuuri, and Yuuri snuggled into his side.Viktor absently played with Yuuri’s hair as Phichit dimmed the lights and started the movie, and Yuuri placed a hand on Viktor’s chest, right above his heart.

***

“Yuuri, I did it!” Viktor shouted as he burst into their apartment, red-faced and excited. 

Yuuri glanced up from where he was typing an essay on the couch, and barely had time to put his computer away before Viktor jumped on him.“You did it?” he repeated, voice a little muffled as Viktor smothered his face with kisses. 

“89%,” Viktor bragged, kissing Yuuri on the tip of the nose.“I watched while she graded it.”He kissed Yuuri’s cheek.“And it’s all thanks to you and your lovely studying skills.”He kissed Yuuri on the lips and Yuuri eagerly reciprocated, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Viktor’s soft silvery hair. 

When they came up for air some time later, Viktor smiled down at Yuuri as he supported himself on his forearms and said breathlessly, “We should go out.” 

“Sure,” Yuuri replied, giving Viktor an equally sappy smile.“Where do you want to go?” 

“Do you even need to ask?” Viktor asked, smile widening. 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t even pretend to be annoyed.“If that’s what you want,” he said. 

Viktor rolled off him, and then stood and pulled Yuuri up after him.Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s waist and buried his face in Viktor’s neck, enveloping him in a hug.“I’m proud of you, Viten’ka,” he whispered. 

Viktor smiled.“Thank you,” he replied softly.“Let me grab my wallet.” 

Yuuri laughed, but let go of Viktor and bent over to pick up his laptop.Viktor wandered away, returning a moment later as he tucked something into his pocket.“Ready?” he asked. 

Yuuri grabbed his coat off the hook by the door, and then laced his fingers through Viktor’s as they left the apartment.“So, only an 89%?” he teased.“Viktor, I expected a perfect score from you.” 

“Yuuuuura,” Viktor complained, dropping his head onto Yuuri’s shoulder. 

Yuuri laughed.“I’m glad you’re going to pass,” he said. 

“And  _I’m_  glad that this means you have to study with me on everything,” Viktor added, putting his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder and looking up at him with wide blue eyes. 

Yuuri snorted.“Don’t push your luck, Vitya,” he said, and kissed Viktor on the nose.“Come on.” 

Yuuri and Viktor walked hand in hand to the mall, making casual conversation, but Yuuri couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off.Viktor seemed jumpier than usual, talking louder and more expressively, and constantly putting his hand in his pocket.It was making Yuuri a little anxious.Was something wrong?Viktor seemed happy, sure, but what if there was something wrong? 

Yuuri fretted as Viktor tugged him into the mall and towards the Panda Express.“I hope you’re not planning on eating here every three days,” he joked.“We’d be fat in no time.” 

Viktor laughed, eyes bright as he looked down at Yuuri.“You’d be adorable chubby,” he teased. 

Yuuri just shook his head.“I doubt that,” he replied.Viktor, surprisingly, didn’t argue. 

He stopped the two of them in front of the Panda Express but didn’t get in line.Instead, he faced Yuuri and took both of his hands, expression growing serious.Yuuri looked up at his boyfriend with wide eyes.He rarely saw Viktor so serious, and it was making him nervous.Maybe he had been right about something being wrong. 

“Yuura,” Viktor said softly, staring deepen into Yuuri’s eyes.Yuuri stared back, wanting slightly to break eye contact but unable to look away.“I love you, Yuura," Viktor continued.He looked down for a moment at Yuuri’s hands in his for a moment before looking back up. 

Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat as he realized that Viktor’s eyes were wet.Was he breaking up with Yuuri? 

Yuuri opened his mouth to say something, anything, to beg Viktor not to end their relationship, but Viktor put a finger over his lips.“Let me finish,” he said, and then chuckled.“Yuura, every since we met I’ve been completely enamored with you.I was smitten when we first met, right here, and since then my love for you has only grown.I fell for you, and I’ve never stopped falling.I never  _want_  to stop falling.You are such an incredible person, and honestly you probably deserve better than me, but I’m selfish.I want you forever.You are my love, my life.I don’t think I could function properly without you.Yuuri Katsuki-” 

Viktor broke off, getting down on one knee as he let go of one of Yuuri’s hands to dig in his pocket.After a moment he pulled out a box, and opened it.Yuuri’s eyes widened when he saw the simple gold rings inside. 

“Will you marry me?” Viktor said, looking up at Yuuri with bright, hopeful eyes. 

Yuuri covered his mouth with his hand, speechless, and nodded vehemently before falling to his knees in front of Viktor.Viktor quickly slid one ring on Yuuri’s finger and the other on his own before enveloping him in a hug. 

“I love you, Yuura,” he whispered. 

“I love you too, Viten’ka,” Yuuri murmured back, and Viktor made an adorable squeaking sound and tugged him closer.The people in the mall around them were clapping, cheering, but Yuuri and Viktor were in their own world as they knelt for a long moment in each other’s arms. 

Viktor finally loosened his death grip a little and planted a kiss on Yuuri’s mouth before getting to his feet and pulling Yuuri with him.Yuuri surreptitiously scrubbed at his eyes, leaning against Viktor, and then noticed the people watching them. 

Most of the strangers who had watched the proposal had lost interest and wandered off, but Phichit sat perched on top of a table, filming the whole thing on his phone with an impossibly wide grin on his face.Seung-gil sat next to him, and gave Yuuri a tiny smile.One table over, Chris sat with his fiancé, who was hugging him as Chris sobbed joyfully into his shoulder.Behind them, Guang-Hong leaned against the counter of the Panda Express, smiling and looking a little teary-eyed, while Leo grinned manically and gave Viktor two thumbs up. 

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile back, and then buried his face in Viktor’s shoulder.Viktor wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

“You love me,” he whispered in awe.“You said you love me.You said you’ll marry me.”He suddenly looked down at Yuuri.“Wait, the answer is yes, right?” he checked.“You never actually said anything.” 

Yuuri gave a half-laugh half-sob, smiling through his happy tears.“Yes, Viktor, a million times yes,” he said.“Of course I’ll marry you.” 

Viktor gave him a long, passionate kiss that left Yuuri gasping. One of their friends wolf-whistled, but Yuuri and Viktor were both smiling softly at each other. 

“I love you,” Viktor whispered.“Thank God I met you here.I should write Panda Express a thank you note.”Yuuri laughed, leaning against Viktor as the other wrapped him in his arms. 

Viktor stiffened suddenly, and then called out, “Leo!” 

“Yeah?” Leo called back, grinning. 

Viktor’s arms tightened around his new fiancé.“Does Panda Express, by any chance, cater weddings?” 

Yuuri groaned, but he couldn’t get actually upset. 

After all, he was going to get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know that it was Seung-gil who told everyone to be there for the... "surprise."
> 
> Hope you liked it! Feel free to comment/ask questions if you have any or talk to me [here](https://iwritebetterthanispeak.tumblr.com/) :D Have a beautiful day, dear reader!


End file.
